It is known that battery modules are intended to be arranged in an electrically driven vehicle in order to supply an electric drive for the vehicle with the associated power. In the known solutions, individual battery modules are, for this purpose, received and premounted in an associated battery frame. The entire drive battery, which thus consists of the individual battery modifies and this battery frame, is then customarily inserted from below into the electrically driven vehicle on the assembly line for said vehicle.
A disadvantage with the known solutions is that a corresponding battery frame is necessary in order to ensure the necessary mechanical stability and the necessary mechanical protection for the individual battery modules. The separate mounting facilitates the assembly of the individual battery modules to form the drive battery. However, the use of the battery frame leads to additional weight having to be introduced into the electrically driven vehicle. Particularly in the case of electrically driven vehicles, the increase in weight results in the crucial disadvantage of reduced range and, accordingly, frequently reduced acceptance for potential buyers.
It would be desirable to achieve a weight ion in the region of the battery modules in an electrically driven vehicle.